hoshinosamidarefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Slashbriar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Lucifer and Biscuit Hammer Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I'm new here. I have editing experience so I hope I can help out in the future. 07:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Request. Hey, I would like to help out this wiki alot. I'm already trying to but I could do it better as an admin. So could I please be an admin so I can delete un-needed pages and fix things that only admins can. Thanks, Fallen Okay, Thanks for the power. I've uploaded a "Logo" and fixed alot of pages and added a chat. And Given us "active" admins a coloured link. And I would suggest we remove admin status from inactive admins so we can make room if someone else comes along. Please reply on my talk page about what you think. Fallen